


【锤基】与你并肩

by youkoyokoyama



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 一章结束A4之后脑部剧情小白文笔





	【锤基】与你并肩

不知不觉索尔跟着星爵一行人在太空游荡已经5年了，这5年里去了多少星球，已经记不清了。  
但索尔总是莫名的带着某一种希望的来到一个星球，抑或是想着会不会看到那个人的身影……虽然曾经说过觉得洛基这次真的死了，却还是不由自主的想否定掉这个答案。  
一次次的带着希望到达，再一次次失落的离开。  
5年对于一个神来说只是弹指一挥，但这5年，或者说砍下灭霸头那天起吧，便是度日如年。  
砍下灭霸头颅的那一刻，索尔流下了眼泪：弟弟，我为你报仇了。他这样轻声的说道。  
随之他便也失去了人生方向，他该去哪里？他应该去干什么？他不知道，他也不想再思考，他躲到了中庭的某个角落，暴饮暴食，虚度时光，导致复仇者们再找上他时，被他的样貌所惊讶，雷霆之神、一代国王竟成了这个样子……  
当听到他们的计划时，索尔那失去色彩的眼睛再度明亮了起来，或许他的弟弟，可以回来了！  
当浩克打出响指，当看到战场上昔日死去的战友们一个个出现时，索尔第一反应是在人群中寻找那熟悉的身影……  
托尼牺牲了，他是全宇宙的英雄……索尔这样想着，于是他再次振作起来，决定跟着星爵一行人去宇宙各个星球收拾灭霸留下来的烂摊子，虽然没有在战场上见到洛基，但索尔从那之后就想或许自己的弟弟已经在宇宙的某个角落复活了，只是史蒂芬医生曾经说过他在危险人物列表里，所以没传他来地球，抑或是弟弟再一次的逃跑了也说不定，毕竟弟弟是那么的狡猾。这也是索尔决定跟星爵一行人走的原因——收拾烂摊子，顺便找一下他的弟弟。他是这样跟星爵他们说的，不过星爵他们都心知肚明，这个弟控绝对不是真心想跟他们去收拾烂摊子的！

就算索尔觉得时间过的再慢，也5年了，宇宙之宏大，寻找一人简直大海捞针……  
索尔幻想过无数个感人的与洛基见面的场景，做过无数个心理准备，然而在真正遇到时，那些感人啊激动啊都是屁！  
因为他见到了，那个心心念念的人！  
那真的是一个很不起眼的小星球，他们只是路过进行一个简单的物质储备。就是在这个不起眼的小星球，索尔看到了……在不远处，那个地标性建筑是如此的熟悉，在他那年回到阿斯加德活捉假扮父王的洛基时看到的那个雕像简直一摸一样……  
果然洛基还是洛基，不过这个野心……似乎变小了，他居然会挑这么一个不起眼的小星球来统治……这不符合他的作风。  
在索尔还在思考间，远处传来吵吵嚷嚷的欢呼人，远处有游行，人群中间高举着一顶凉轿，里面坐着的，不是索尔心心念念的那个人，又是谁？  
看着凉轿里悠然自得接受民众朝拜的洛基，索尔的火气真的是不打一处来……自己辛辛苦苦寻找他这么多年，他居然一声不响的在这里当起他的土皇帝？  
生气的手冒闪电，二话不说，也不管身后的星爵他们了，纵身一跃，落在洛基的凉轿上，原本悠然自得的洛基，仿佛见了鬼一样的跳了起来，话也没谁，转头就想跑，却被索尔一把拉住后劲衣服，拉到身前。  
“嗨……哥哥，好久不见……”洛基面对底下惊呆的民众，尴尬的与索尔打了个招呼。  
“嗨……我亲爱的弟弟，好！久！不！见！”索尔咬牙切齿。  
就这样尴尬的对视了几秒，两人眼中尽是复杂切难以言喻的感情，直到底下开始骚动，洛基才回过神来：“欧，哥哥，先放开我，回去好说！”  
索尔也是明白人，反正抓到人了，来日方长！  
洛基向民众解释了索尔的身份，安抚了民众，急匆匆地呆着索尔回到自己宫殿。

索尔观察着周围：“过的还不错么！有滋有味的！  
洛基摆摆手：“托你的福！”  
洛基刚说完，索尔一个转身瞬移到洛基身边，把他壁咚在王座上，二话不说便是一个吻。  
“唔……”洛基没有丝毫准备，惊讶之余还觉得索尔的胡子有点膈应，还是得让他刮刮胡子，洛基这样想着。  
触碰到对方双唇的那一刻，索尔才感受到他的弟弟是真实存在的，不是虚影，不是做梦，真的是洛基，他终于找到他了  
索尔吻的专心，吻的用力，这10年的分离，所有的思念、情感都注入在了这个吻里，导致久久不愿分开……吻到洛基嘴角留下津液，身体发软，忘记呼吸，索尔才依依不舍的离开，紧紧的抱住身下的人。  
“我想你，弟弟……”索尔有很多话想跟洛基讲，却也不知从何说起，只轻轻的说出了这句。  
洛基原本还想讽刺一下索尔的迫不及待，就在索尔说出这句话时，他放弃了。是呀，谁不想他呢：“去我卧室吧。”洛基在邀请他，他也有很多话想跟他哥哥讲。

卧室的床很柔软，索尔抱着洛基躺在床上，什么也没有干，就是静静的抱着他，感受着他的气息，感受着他的体温，再次确认他的弟弟是真实存在的。  
距离上次两人躺在一张床上是什么时候？洛基回想着，是在那艘飞船上，即使过了这么多年，洛基还是清晰的记得索尔把他抱入怀里，进入他身体的那个感觉，他们两个是什么时候爱上彼此的？他不知道，索尔也不知道，他们只知道时间长河让他们自然而然的走进了彼此的心田。  
想着在那艘船上的那一夜，反而自己先硬了，与洛基紧紧相依的索尔自然是感觉到了，索尔噗嗤笑了出来，洛基不知所措的脸红：“闭嘴！”  
看着弟弟窘迫的表情，索尔情不自禁的吻了上去，这个吻不再霸道，温柔而绵长，舌头舔过口腔内每一个部位，洛基舒服的发出声音，抱的索尔更紧了，下身不自觉的在索尔身上摩擦，急切的想要得到很多安抚，索尔的手隔着衣服抚摸着那顶小帐篷，洛基则揭开他的盔甲衣，露出他性感迷人的肌肉线条，比起以前的身材，索尔似乎又壮了一些。  
索尔暗自庆幸，幸好当年肥宅的身材没有被他弟弟看到，不然他弟弟可能直接把他给踹飞了！  
洛基翻身坐在索尔身上，低头亲吻过对方的每一寸肌肤，一路来到下面，那里也同他一样，撑起了一顶小帐篷，洛基脱下索尔的裤子，握住已经半勃的阴茎，洛基是见过自己哥哥完全勃起的尺寸的，但是当看到这个半勃的就如此大的阴茎，心里不免还是感叹了一下，一会儿估计又要被操到求饶了吧。  
张嘴含住索尔的阴茎，雄性荷尔蒙的味道瞬间充斥他的鼻腔，让洛基更加兴奋。阴茎在洛基的口交下慢慢的变硬变大，大到洛基已经感到嘴巴酸胀，快要含不住了！可是这时，索尔却抓住他的头发，按住他的头，一下一下的往下按，洛基想挣扎却抵不过索尔的力气之大。索尔同时挺腰，阴茎深入洛基喉咙，洛基难受的干呕，喉咙伸缩刺激龟头，爽到索尔发出叹息，巨大的阴茎深入喉咙时，甚至能不能喉咙处清晰的看到阴茎的形状。  
洛基双手紧紧抓着被单，双眼已经冒出水气，嘴巴已经麻木，单单只能感受到索尔巨大的阴茎在嘴里不停的进出。也许是禁欲的时间久了，索尔就这样在洛基的嘴里射了出来，量多的惊人，多的从洛基嘴里益处……  
腥咸的味道，滑腻的口感充满口腔，这是他哥哥的味道！洛基毫不犹豫的全部咽了下去，索尔甚至没有来得及阻止，洛基邪媚的看着他哥哥惊讶的眼神：“味道不错。”  
洛基俯身吻上索尔的唇，舌头探入对方的口腔，索尔立刻就感受到了洛基嘴里残留着属于他精液的味道，这一举动说不出的诱人，他的弟弟太性感了！索尔三下五除二的脱掉了洛基的衣服，露出白皙光滑的肌肤，因战斗手握武器，手心生出老茧的手在肌肤上游走，苏痒的感觉让洛基发出轻声叹息，手在胸前的两颗突起前停留，这里都不需要索尔的挑逗，早在之前的过程中挺立了。手指拨弄搓揉着突起，刺痒的感觉传入大脑，洛基不自觉的挺起胸膛：“咬住它们……”索尔听话的咬住其中一颗，时而用湿润的舌头来回舔舐，时而用牙齿轻轻的咬，舒服的洛基不住呻吟。  
索尔脱下洛基的身下最后衣物，露出了的阴茎已经硬的出水，索尔轻轻拨弄了一下龟头上湿漉漉的马眼：“禁欲多久了？还没被操就硬成这样？”  
“唔……还有脸说我，你自己不也被我口射了嘛？射了这么多还这么硬！”  
索尔看了看他，随即也一口含住洛基的阴茎。  
出水的阴茎带着咸咸的味道，虽然自己的尺寸很大，但是洛基这根也不小，索尔疼爱他，也一样为他深喉，喉咙紧缩压迫龟头造成的快感让洛基不住颤抖，压抑在喉咙里的声音控制不住的发出来：“呃……”  
索尔一遍为洛基口交，一遍伸手探入他的后穴处，手指在穴口打转，随后伸进去了一根……没有任何准备的洛基，不舒服的叫出声。索尔安慰的吻上他的唇，让他放轻松。长期的禁欲使得洛基的后穴有些不适应异物的进入，索尔更有耐心的为他开脱，另一只手抚摸着身上其他的的敏感点，分散他的注意力。  
随着两根，三根的手指不断的进入，洛基的后穴流出了少许肠液，但是这远远不够到润滑的作用，索尔有些头疼，他不愿意弄疼身下的爱人……洛基似乎看出他的为难之处，便告诉他：“床头柜，最底下一层抽屉，有润滑油……”  
“……”  
“？？？”  
“你为什么会有这种东西？”  
“为你准备的……”说着，伸手去够那瓶润滑液递给索尔……索尔似乎还在那里疑惑，洛基无奈的说：“我其实一直有设想，你如果突然有一天来到这个星球找我。”洛基当时虽然是假死，身体出于的某种自我保护，但因为被力量宝石所伤，伤势的确不轻，他在宇宙中无意识的漂流了很久，最后被这颗星球的引力吸引，落入了这里……星球的老国王救了他，替他疗伤，作为回报他为老国王治理星球……因为灭霸的那个响指让这个星球变得一团糟！又过了5年，人突然都回来了，洛基想知道多半是复仇者干的。老国王没有儿女，死后便把王位让给了洛基，也算是捡了个便宜。“我在这里过的很自在，所以也就得过且过了……”洛基说道最后给了索尔一个得意的笑容，是的没错，他对他哥哥了如指掌，所以就安心的在这个星球等待他的到来！  
索尔听到最后也是无奈一笑，老实接过润滑油，往自己的阴茎，与洛基的穴内都涂上，充分的润滑后，索尔扶着自己的阴茎在洛基的穴口蹭了一会儿，随后对准位置，插了进去，硕大的尺寸一点一点撑开穴口，即使做足了前戏也还是有些受不了。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“放松，弟弟，放松……”只插到一半，两人已经满头大汗，索尔停下来给彼此休息一会儿，洛基伸手勾住他的脖子拉到身前低声到：“kiss me……”索尔吻住洛基，下身也趁机一插到底，疼的洛基叫了出来。  
索尔的阴茎在洛基体内不停的进出，每一下都插的特别用力，洛基感觉他哥哥可能想要把他给吃了。虽然一开始很疼，但是随着慢慢的适应，转而来的是舒服的快感，洛基慢慢舒展眉头，跟着索尔律动的节奏发出呻吟：“嗯……啊……啊……”洛基紧紧抱着索尔，埋在他的肩头，感受着他在自己体内的每一下律动。  
10年了，直到进入洛基体内，索尔才真切的感受到他的存在，灼热又湿润的肠道紧紧的包裹着索尔硕大的阴茎，每一次进入都能充分的感受到他的存在，停不下来，太舒服了。这10年的迷茫、空虚、寂寞……都在此化为乌有，他的弟弟，他的挚爱，还活着，活生生的，就在他的身下。  
“唔……哥哥，用力，操我。啊……”  
“如你所愿。”索尔加大力度，把洛基顶的整个人往上走，索尔细心的用手护住了洛基即将顶到床头板的头，让他翻了一个身，从后面进入。  
洛基高高的翘起屁股，这个身姿显得他格外的妖娆，索尔抚摸他白皙光滑的后辈，硕大的阴茎整个出，整个没，不定时的进入，这让洛基毫无准备，每一下被顶的都让他大叫出声：“啊……啊……唔……”索尔掰开他的屁股，看着自己的阴茎没入洛基的肠道特别有满足感。软软大床发出吱呀吱呀的声响，真怕这张床经不起他们的折腾。  
索尔像个永动机，完全不需要停下来，持久力惊人，这让洛基有些受不了，刚刚还在要求哥哥用力操他，现在已经想要求饶了。“唔……哥哥，啊……慢一点，呃……”  
“洛基，真不敢相信你还活着，我看着你咽气，我为你哀悼，为你哭泣……”说着索尔停下腰部的摆动，再次吻上洛基，这些话仿佛在哪里听过，洛基想了想，笑了起来：“嗯……我依然很荣幸。”索尔也笑了，他也想起来了，这似曾相识的从场景，他抱起洛基，两人相拥在一起，索尔身下再次动了起来，手握住洛基的阴茎套弄。  
“唔……哥哥……”前后的快感同时袭来，让洛基失神，他本能的发出声音，他感觉快了，他要被索尔操射了。  
“要……射了……嗯……”索尔加快律动，每一下都顶到洛基的前列腺，这样的攻击谁能经受得住，洛基浑身颤抖，后穴紧缩，前段阴茎射出了一股股浓稠的精液，落在了两个人的身上。索尔没有因此停止身下的律动，依旧不停歇的抽插着，刚射完的洛基对于后穴的抽插有些不舒服，皱眉的喊着停下来不过都是徒劳，索尔依旧每一下还是顶着他的前列腺，很快的，洛基再一次被操硬了。  
后穴的肠液混合这润滑液，使得两人每一次的接触都发出色情的啪啪声，现在整个房间，因为这两个人充斥着色情的味道与温度。洛基黑色的头发因为做爱而凌乱，丝丝缕缕因为汗水粘在了脸上，他被操的眼睛布满水汽，嘴角流出津液，被操的无法进行任何思考。一会儿叫着用力操他，一会儿却又在求饶。  
“恩……要射了。”终于从索尔口中听到这句话，说着就要撤出射在体外，洛基却此刻用双腿低着，不让他出去：“射在里面，哥哥的全部，我都想要。”得到允许的索尔放开用力抽插，灼热的精液一股股的射入洛基的肠道内。  
如此这般也不知道时间过了多久，洛基觉得自己甚至被操晕了过去。反正等他彻底清新的时候，是一个傍晚，温柔的太阳光透过窗户找了进来，投射在他白皙的裸体上，背后是还没有睡醒的索尔。想要起来去洗个澡却发现，索尔的阴茎还插在他的体内，轻轻拔出来时，甚至能感觉到自己的后穴还吸着阴茎，不肯松口。  
浴室的水声吵醒了熟睡的索尔，看着床上滴滴拉拉的精液，明显是洛基体内刚漏出来的。他轻轻的起身，悄咪咪的走进浴室，从背后抱住正在洗澡的洛基，与他交换了一个早安吻：“早安。”  
“现在是傍晚了。”  
“都一样，我的阴茎还硬着。”说着，也不经洛基同意，再一个插进来他的后穴。  
“唔……喂，我刚弄干净……”  
“没事，一会儿我帮你清理，最后一发。等做完我就要回去完成我的任务了，还有好多烂摊子等着我去处理呢。你在这里等着我，等我完成任务，我就回来当你的王后。”  
“唔……啊……谁要，…………你当我的王后。”  
“那做你男宠也行。”  
洛基被逗笑了，转身面对索尔，说：“你永远与我并肩。”


End file.
